Lasting Beat
by Aki Griffin
Summary: 1x2x3x4x5, 4omc After the war the pilots settle down into a loving 4way relationship. But a few months after everyone is settled, Quatre receives an intersting gift
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lasting Beat

Author: Griffin Maxwell

Fandom: Gundam Wing

Pairing: 1x2x3x4, 4xOMF (Original male furry)

Rating: Pg-13 for now

Summery: After the war the pilots settle down into a loving 4-way relationship. But a few months after everyone is settled, Quatre receives a gift in the form of a human/cat crossbreed.

Warnings: Furries, four-ways, yaoi

Disclaimer: Only the original characters belong to me. No shit.

Dedication: Lindsey, for bringing me to the GLSEN Conference. And Anthony Rapp for not getting mad when I got sharpie on him.

lj-cut 

Quatre sat curled up in one of the large chairs in his library, a book forgotten in his lap. He instead stared out the window, watching the curtains blow in the warm desert breeze. He knew he should be working, but his friends had insisted that he take the day off. 'You've been working crazy hours. You're going to kill yourself if you keep this up.'

There was a knock on the library door. "Come in."

One of Quatre's many servants opened the large doors. He bowed quickly before speaking. "Master Quatre. There are some men from colony 3x999 here to see you."

"Thank you, Alex. Lead them into the drawing room and get them some tea. I will join them in a minute."

The boy bowed again before hurriedly leaving.

Quatre sighed. It wasn't unusual for business men to come and try to get something from him, usually that something being money. He put his book away before going downstairs to join his guests.

Two men sat in the drawing room talking quietly when Quatre entered.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," Quatre said as he took a seat across from them."

"Good afternoon, Mr. Winner," both men replied.

"I'm assuming this isn't just a casual visit," Quatre said as he poured himself a cup of tea.

"No, sir. We're here representing colony 3x-"

"-99. I know."

"Uh, we are aware of all that you, as well as your company, as done for us colonists."

"Are you aware of the experiments we have been doing up there?" the second man asked.

"Cross-breeding pets and humans, or something like that, if I'm correct," Quatre said, not all that interested.

"Yes, sir."

"I've heard about it in passing. But can we please get to the point? I am a very busy man."

"Uh, yes, sir. We have finally perfected the creatures, and because of all that you have done for us colonists, we have decided to give you one as a gift." The man whistled and a third man came in. On a leash held tightly in his hand was the most beautiful thing Quatre had ever seen.

It seemed to be mostly feline, with cat ears and short white fur, a long fluffy tail and a small nose with whiskers around it. But it's hands and chest were almost human-like. He looked like he could probably walk upright if he wanted. On top of his head was blonde hair, with just a hint of red highlights, that fell into his eyes.

What got Quatre was the way the creature was glancing around and stepping carefully, as if one wrong move would get him killed.

"So let me get this straight. You are giving me this….creature?"

The men nodded.

Quatre's first thought was to deny, but then he saw the frightened look in the blue eyes and he knew he couldn't send the creature back to whatever hell it had come from.

"Can he speak?"

"Fluently," the man with the leash said proudly. "Of course, only when you want him to." He winked.

Quatre slowly approached and the animal backed up. As soon as he did, though, his eyes closed and he whimpered loudly, falling as his legs collapsed beneath him.

"Now, now, neko. Is that anyways to treat your new master?" one of the men snickered.

"What just happened?" Quatre demanded.

"Electric shock," the main said and handed a small controller over to the boy. "He still needs a bit of training, and that helps."

Quatre looked at the device in his hand and had to resist the need to smash it right there. Instead he placed it on the table, closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Thank you, sirs. I accept your gift. I am sorry I can not spend more time with you, but as I stated earlier, I am very busy."

The men stood up and bowed. "We understand, Mr. Winner." The leash was handed to him. "Thank you for letting us use your time."

Quatre gave them a fake smile and told the servant to escort them out. As soon as the were gone he looked back at the creature, still laying on the floor, eyes closed tight.

"Hey there," Quatre whispered as he knelt down. He went to pet the exotic animal, but before he was close enough, the animal jumped up and dashed under one of the couches. "Come on kitty, I'm not going to hurt you…"

The creature gave a weak hiss as a reply. Quatre sighed and stood back up. He went over and opened the door. He was happy to see the servant he has sent out coming back.

"Alex."

The boy stopped. "Yes, Master Quatre?"

"I need a favor from you. I need you to keep a watch over my new…pet…for a little while. I just want to make sure he doesn't run off. He's under the red couch. Don't try to coax him out, just let him be. And whatever you do, don't touch the controller on the table. Got it?"

The other boy nodded. "Yes, sir."

Quatre smiled. "Thank you, Alex. I will be back as soon as I can."

With that he headed out and up the staircase, looking for the only person he knew could really help.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Lasting Beat-02

Author: Griffin Maxwell

Fandom: Gundam Wing

Pairing: 1x2x3x4, 4xOMF (Original male furry)

Rating: Pg-13 for now

Summery: After the war the pilots settle down into a loving 4-way relationship. But a few months after everyone is settled, Quatre receives a gift in the form of a human/cat crossbreed.

Warnings: Furries, four-ways, yaoi, ownership

Disclaimer: Only the original characters belong to me. No shit.

Dedication: Lindsey, for bringing me to the GLSEN Conference. And Anthony Rapp for not getting mad when I got sharpie on him.

lj-cut 

Quatre knocked on the closed door.

"Come in."

He found Trowa sitting at his computer typing up what Quatre assumed was a report for the Perventers. He went up behind him and wrapped his arms around the older boy's shoulder.

"Yes, love?"

"I need your help."

Trowa finished typing and turned, pulling his smallest lover into his lap. "What for?"

"Well….you're a cat person…" Quatre recited what had happened downstairs.

"So, they gave you a half-breed?" Trowa asked when he was done.

"Yeah, and the thing is scared out of his mind. I figured if you can tame lions, this shouldn't be a problem."

Quatre led Trowa downstairs. They found Alex sitting on one of many chairs in the room. When he saw them come in he stood and bowed.

"He has not moved, sir."

"Thank you, Alex. You are dismissed."

The boy bowed again and left.

"Where is it?"

"Under there," Quatre said, pointing to the red couch.

Trowa lay on his stomach in front of the couch. He looked under and saw a flash of light in the blue eyes. "Hey, there," he said softly. He reached a hand out and let the half-breed sniff it. "It's okay, you're safe now." Trowa watched as the creature carefully licked at the fingers. "There we god. Do you want to come out?" There was a small mew. "No? How about some food? Would you like some tuna and warm milk?" The Neko purred a little. Trowa turned to Quatre. "You want to get it?"

Quatre nodded. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Trowa stayed on the floor with the cat until Quatre came back with two bowls. He placed them in front of the couch before backing up.

The Neko slowly poked it's head out and sniffed the air. Satisfied, he pulled his whole body out and started eating the tuna.

"He's beautiful," Trowa whispered to Quatre.

"Do you know why it's so skittish."

Trowa studied him for a minute. "I'd say abused, but I can't be sure."

"Can you grab that controller on the table?"

The creature's head shot up and whimpered.

"What does it do?" Trowa asked, seeing the animal's reaction.

"It shocks him. I don't know if it can be dismantled without it going off."

Trowa went over and looked at the controller. He took a screwdriver and took off the back. "Yeah, this will take some work to deactivate, but I'm pretty sure I can do it."

The cat crouched and looked up with fear in his eyes.

"It's okay. I'm going to be careful so it doesn't hurt you."

Two blue eyes watched as Trowa worked carefully and the cat whimpered every time he moved a wire. He finally clipped a few of them.

"All done," Trowa announced. The Neko slowly stood up on all fours and crawled over to the teen. He sniffed at the nearest leg before curling around it, getting his sent on Trowa. A soft purr came from him. Trowa lowed a hand to pet the Neko's ears. He knelt down next to him. "can I take a look at the collar?" he asked softly. The Neko stretched out his neck to allow better access. "There's a lock on it. We'll need Draco to pick it." The cat placed his paws on Trowa's shoulders and rubbed his sent glands around the burnet's neck.

"Hey, Quatre. Didn't you mention something about him being able to speak?"

"That's what those guys said, at least."

"Can we hear you're name, kitty?" The Neko glanced back at Quatre. "Don't worry. Quatre would never hurt you."

"Yukito…" the cat mewed. Quatre gasped and the Neko buried his nose in Trowa's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Quatre said. "I didn't mean to scare you. You're voice….It's beautiful…I want you to talk more, is that okay?" The Neko peaked over Trowa's shoulder. "You don't have to now. But you won't get in trouble for it."

"Yukito, will you let Quatre pet you?" Trowa asked gently. Yukito mewed a little. "Quatre."

Quatre approached them carefully. He lightly ran a hand down the white back, surprised at how soft it was. "It's like silk!" he exclaimed quietly. Yokito's back stretched, silently asking Quatre not to stop.

"See, he won't hurt you. No one will hurt you anymore."

Yukito lifted his head and licked Trowa's cheek.

"Trowa, you can have him; he likes you must better," Quatre said, trying not to sound sad.

"No, he's yours. I'll help you gain his trust, though."

Quatre smiled. He leaved over the cat and kissed Trowa. "Thank you."

End Chapter Two


End file.
